


Art Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by MyAnimeObsession



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, From 1000 Words To 5000 Words (oops), I Think I Inadvertently Made Someone A Sugar Daddy, Kaname Tries His Best, Kouhai!Zero, M/M, Senpai!Kaname, When you have to write your own damn fanfic, notice me kouhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnimeObsession/pseuds/MyAnimeObsession
Summary: Kaname wants his beloved angel of a kouhai to notice him. University AU.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	Art Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/gifts).



> [KaZe/ZeKa Discord](https://discord.gg/5ZD2Y4G) Challenge Accepted! Prompt #8: Kaname strongarms his way into the same art class as Zero so he can have an excuse to get to know Zero. Unfortunately for him Zero seems more interested in Kaname's absolutely abysmal art skills (or lack thereof). Let's not forget that Kaname is also now on the verge of failing said art class. A "notice me kouhai" AU.
> 
> Look at me publishing this unbeted fanfic before my other completed works xD  
> This is for Decaf, as a trade. Fic for a fic.

Ever since Zero was a child, he had loved – and still does – art. Despite his healthy body and amazing talent in pretty much anything he set his mind to, he still chooses to pursue a career in art. His never-ending joy and passion in drawing, painting, sculpting and anything to do with creating art with his two hands has brought him many trophies and fame from such a young age. Some even go as far as calling him a genius. 

His creations are sometimes referred to as masterpieces that many eagerly await his next work should he present them to the public, such as entering a competition or selling them online, etc.

However, there is a downside to aforementioned fame. Where he gains fans, he also gains enemies. Which isn’t the problem. The problem comes in the form of the troublesome fan who loves his work and sponsors him, attends all events he enters, comments his passion for his art on any posts he makes, buys anything he sells at high prices and will always commission him when he is up to the task. Then, they would send him pictures of said destroyed work and report his posts as well.

Zero doesn’t know whether this person is a fan or is a hater. He cannot fathom the reason behind such actions that has been happening for some years now. This person is pretty much Zero’s first ‘fan’ outside his friends and family. At first, he thought of it as mental bullying. Hence, he would not accept any more commissions or sponsor money from them, block their account and refuse to sell to the known account. This prompted the person to create new anonymous accounts and methods, repeating the cycle.

Then, Zero had an idea of making an anonymous account as well. He would enter in competitions anonymously or use another’s name and basically continued what he did under a guise. But his ‘fan’ somehow knew all of Zero’s accounts and anonymous work that it creeped him out yet also impressed him at how far they would go and their ability to tell his artwork apart from the rest.

It’s a problem that has Zero and his family stumped. The police can’t do anything either, given how they don’t do anything to ‘harm’ him and dismiss it as a severe case of hardcore fan.

Thus, his life continues.

Upon his first term in Cross Academy University, he has stopped entering in competitions, selling his artwork privately and posting anything with his creations online. Only deigning to enter should his current art teacher and Godfather Touga Yagari force him to.

Presently, he is sitting in class as Yagari-shishou introduces the new tall, brunette student, a senpai one year his senior, transferring this late into the term – the beginning of the second term of semester 1. He recognises him as the university’s King Kaname Kuran and his childhood friend, Yuuki Kuran’s older brother.

* * *

Finally, after two and a half months since the start of university, Kaname has wormed his way into the art class that his angelic kouhai attends. Said kouhai has never interacted with him before and probably only knows him from his younger sister, Yuuki. Thus, he is determined to change that and get to know his silver-haired beauty with unique amethyst colour eyes personally. 

It’s been approximately one month, one week and five days since he found out that they’re attending the same university. He happened to be walking by this side of the campus in his depressed state when he stumbled upon an angel painting in the art room. Suffice to say, Kaname’s mood lifted instantly; unable to move from his position and continued staring for who knows how long.

After that, he’ll continue coming by every day in secret, hoping for a chance encounter that never happened. Hence, after a month of chasing and no results, he changed his strategy; if walking around randomly in areas where his silver-hair angel frequents doesn’t work, then he’ll create a better opportunity. And what better way than to attend the same class subject?

Luckily for him, Plan A of using his parent’s connection to the Chairman of this University, Kaien Cross, is successful. Easily enough, all he had to do was ask his parent’s good friend Kaien-san who happened to be his Godfather, with some flowery and charismatic words and reminisce of their times together and he was in. He did not need to resort to his backup tactics, Plan B - Bribery (the millions of dollars he set aside, now unneeded) or Plan C - Blackmail (of every single staff available, including the Chairman, that he’ll keep for another time) or Plan D - using less… legal means (that shall not be mentioned).

Now here he is, ecstatic at being in the same unit as his kouhai who is currently looking his way! He puts on his best smile, hoping for a great start between them and vaguely hearing the classroom female and males sighing in awe or fainting but that doesn’t matter. His only concern is his silver-hair angel’s impression of him.

“This is Kaname Kuran. He’ll be attending this class starting from today”

Cheers erupt from the excited students hoping to get the handsome King’s attention. Too bad for them that’ll never happen unless he deems them as a threat and rival for his angel’s affections. 

“Quiet.” Touga admonishes, “Kuran you can sit next to Zero Kiriyuu, he’ll help you settle in”

_‘Oh! Not just the fate but also the teacher is on his side’_

“I understand” he walks to the spot and sits down. Turning to Zero he introduces himself, “Please to finally make your acquaintance, Zero. As you know, I’m Kaname Kuran but call me Kaname. I look forward to your guidance and I hope we get along well”

“Mmm yeah” Zero replies, offhandedly. Not showing any signs of interest or being affected by his charms.

Unperturbed, Kaname grins wider and turns to the teacher. He got a response from Zero! The musical sound of his voice is also another masterpiece made by the heavens. He can listen to him all day. Oh, how exciting his life will be from now on.

* * *

“Hmmm, this is harder than I expected” Kaname muses to himself. A week has passed and still no progress in getting closer to his angel. The first few days Zero showed him where everything is and explained what he needed to know. However, that’s it. No conversation, just strictly business.

Now Kaname is left deliberating on his next steps. So much so that his creations are not turning out how he expected them to. This is his first assessment piece, using oil paint to paint a beach scenery with people; no more basics, that was in term one. It’s now time for the advanced techniques.

Getting oil paint on his apron again, he for the life of him, cannot get these colours to work with him. Now his beach looks like a trash heap of colour blobs with stick figures as people (he was trying to be smart and paint their silhouette to avoid the details). Reflecting his state of mind at the moment. How to get closer to Zero?

He glances at Zero and his beautiful beach. The relaxing effect of seeing the artwork made by the heavens and the artwork made by the angel himself is healing. He can stare at this picture all day. Alas, current situations do not allow him this privilege. He can only indulge in them in small glimpses, lest he fails to finish his assessment and get a warning before being kicked out of this unit (Yagari-sensei is known for dismissing students from his class if they aren’t up to standard). He can’t have that.

“Your beach is really nice. Makes me feel relaxed” Kaname praises him out of nowhere.

Zero looks over with a small blush, caught off guard by his compliment. “Uhhh, thanks”

He looks at Kaname’s artwork and is stunned for words. Speechless. He does not know what Kaname is trying to pull with that insulting-to-art work but well, each to their own. He turns back to finish his, not offering further conversation.

Kaname sighs. Well at least Zero replied to him. Baby steps he repeats to himself. Have patience.

* * *

Kaname has now discovered a way to be alone with his angel. After many attempts at conversing with him these past five weeks, his beautiful angel has warmed up to him by one degree! Progress. Now, using his supposedly abysmal drawing skills as an excuse, he asks for help from the best student. Playing on the pity factor and bringing out his pleading eyes that have yet to fail him, he asks, “Zero, will you please help me pass this assessment by teaching me techniques so I can improve?”

Hesitantly, Zero agrees. “I don’t know if I can even help you and your non-existence skills… Nevertheless, if you’re up to it, then we can stay back to practice when the room is available”

“Yes! That would be great. Thank you” Kaname smiles a million-dollar smile. 

True to his promise, when the classroom is free, Zero tutors him in different art techniques starting from the basics as they both work on their own assessment. This time it’s a charcoal drawing of a cat lying atop a cupboard.

While Zero doesn’t pay attention to him and more so his artwork, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed and happy at the same time. On one hand he can spend time privately with Zero but on the other, his angel only pays attention to his lacking skills.

“Yo, nii-san. Here you are” A voice calls out from the doorway.

“Ichiru, what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you. Kaito said you would be here with the King and I got curious.” The now identified intruder is Ichiru Kiriyuu, Zero Kiriyuu’s twin younger brother.

“Nice to finally meet you Ichiru, my name is Kaname Kuran”

“Woah, it’s true! The King really is taking art class.” Ichiru exclaims, then almost as an afterthought, “After being the elusive older brother of Yuuki’s, this is how we meet huh”

Kaname smiles bitterly. Remembering all those times he tried to meet Zero since he first laid eyes on him but never got to as something always prevented him during the last minute. “Indeed. I can finally thank you two in person for taking care of my little sister and being her friends”

“She is a handful but she’s a great friend” Ichiru cheerily supplies. “So, what is the handsome, kind and reverent King of Cross Academy University doing studying art? It’s the buzz of the campus lately”

Speaking up, Zero injects his questions too. “I’m curious as well. I remember you’re majoring in business. So why the sudden change of elective?”

Denying his epithet that his fans have given him, he then explains his reasonings. “I’ve always been interested in art. Then my angel convinced me to join this class and so I did”

“An angel huh” the twins repeat at the same time. Kaname only gives them a mysterious smile.

“Never thought the stoic King who showed no interest in relationships actually has a special muse” Ichiru remarks nonchalantly, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. “Your fans will go crazy”

“It's fine. As long as no harm comes to my angel” 

Kaname’s indifferent reply surprises both twins, wringing a gasp of “woah” from them both. Ichiru plops down on the chair he places between them, leaning towards Kaname as he speaks, “Like a knight. Maybe you can be Zero-nii-san’s knight in shining armour even though you’re a _‘King’_ ”

“Ichiru, stop” Zero chatises.

Kaname sensing something off from Zero’s reaction, exchanges looks with the silver hair twins. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing” Zero tries to end the topic before it starts but Ichiru has a different mind.

“Nii-san has a love-hate fan for years now and we’re worried for him. So far, the so called fan has only harassed him by sending pictures of his destroyed artwork after praising it so much. He even pays a lot of money for them. That's pretty much the reason why nii-san and I don’t have to worry about expenses. Still, we’re worried if he’s being stalked and since he stopped being active in the art world, we’re afraid the fan might escalate to more dangerous means”

Completely astonished, Kaname snaps his eyes to Zero, asking for confirmation and receiving a small reluctant nod in return. “That’s terrible. Have you reported this to the police and other authorities?”

They nod.

“What did they say?”

This time it’s Zero who answers, “They dismissed it as a severe case of a hardcore fan and suggested to continue what I’ve done and lay low. If anything escalates or I feel threatened, to immediately contact them”

Kaname nods in agreement, his face serious and showing his concern. “Have there been any cases for that?”

“No. Plus, since I enrolled into university and stopped participating in competitions and selling my art, I’ve had no contact with the fan”

“Which is why you need to be extra careful, Zero-nii! What if the crazy fan is planning something?” Ichiru exclaims.

Zero sighs. “You’re all overreacting. I can look after myself. Those martial art lessons Yagari-shishou instilled into us isn’t for show” 

“That doesn’t mean the fan can’t catch you off guard or could be stronger than you or or or…”

The two brothers engage in a verbal battle, each stubborn to win; one for the safety of the other and one trying to make the other less worried. Clearly a routine that has been the argumentative topic for some time now.

Fed up with Zero’s stubbornness and knowing how the conversation always ends in his exasperated defeat or postponed, Ichiru turns to Kaname for help. “You say something to this stubborn mule”

“Would you like me to assign my bodyguard, Seiren, to you?”

That immediately shut both twins up as they gape in disbelief and exasperation. Kaname blinks in confusion as they continue to gawk at him, _‘Did I say something wrong?’_

Realising Kaname is being genuine about his offer, they glance at each other, coming to a truce at the face of this anomaly. 

“He really is a rich King” Ichiru utters.

“I can’t believe he has a bodyguard and offers to give me one like it’s no big deal” Zero continues.

“Rich kids these days” Ichiru shakes his head condescendingly, arms pose in a shrug as if saying ‘what can you do’.

“Kaname, I don’t need a bodyguard”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” 

Kaname reluctantly backs down but not after taking this opportunity, “Ok… but you have to be on alert, and I’ll make sure to be by your side so you’re not alone too often”

“No”

“Ohhhh I agree with Kaname”

“Doesn’t matter if you agree with him, I’m the one who gets to decide, Ichiru”

Ignoring Zero, Ichiru addresses Kaname, “Please continue to get along with my brother. I’ll leave him in your hands”

“No problem. I’ll make sure no harm comes to him”

“Don’t speak as if I’m not here. I don’t agree to this”

Announcing the case closed, Ichiru inspects Kaname’s artwork. “Nice slug”

Exhaling in resignation, Zero also scrutinises the canvas littered with charcoal drawn slugs. “Kaname, you know we’re supposed to be drawing that cat” he points to the model in the middle of the room, “instead of slugs right”

Kaname smiles up at Zero, acting coy, “Do you like slugs?”

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

“Never mind. I’m actually drawing the cat” 

“Oh…”

Ichiru points to the antenna of the ‘slug-cat’, “then what are these?”

“The ears”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Escaping the awkward atmosphere born out of Kaname’s horrendous drawing, Ichiru bids his farewell and rushes out.

“You’re really bad at this” Zero divulges after some time passes in silence.

Kaname sighs. Looks like he’ll have to practice at home too if he wants to impress Zero and stay in class.

* * *

Dragging his feet in an ungraceful manner, he makes his way upstairs towards the art room in his family’s house. Sending lifeless greetings to his family as he passes them. His parents and little sister, upon seeing his dejected form – completely uncharacteristic of him and contrasting to his usual regal, commanding aura – follows him.

“Kaname, honey, what’s wrong?” His mother, Juri, asks. Her tone filled with worry.

Placing his canvas on the easel, “Nothing, mother... Apparently I need to practice more because this is bad” 

The three crowds around behind him, examining his work.

“Why? It’s a good cat.” Yuuki voices in confusion.

His father, Haruka, nods. “Yes, I agree. This is already really good. Who says it’s bad?”

“I thought so too, yet it’s not up to par for my angel or the teacher”

“Your angel hmm” his mother singsongs.

His family knew of the mysterious angel who Kaname has been pinning for but not their identity. He never told them, opting to keep quiet lest they interfere and scares him away. In fact, this art room was made with his angel in mind; for when his angel decides to use it as his own.

“Onii-sama’s angel must be hard to please”

Clapping her hands together, Juri radiates excitement, “How about we all try drawing to help Kaname. He can incorporate certain aspects to improve”

“Ohh great idea, darling.”

And so, the family of four got to drawing the lying down cat atop a cupboard. The only issue is… the whole family cannot draw. Their skills are exactly the same, that is to say they don’t have any. It runs in the Kuran blood. Hence, they are able to compliment and tell apart each other’s drawing for it’s on the same level as their own.

Too bad the family doesn’t realise this, believing their drawing skills to be adequate in the least. 

* * *

So… Kaname did not receive a passing mark for his assessment and is now on the verge of failing the whole unit. A fail mark on his report and GPA does not bother him in the slightest if it’s to be with his angel, however being cut short of getting to know him on a more personal level does.

Fortunately, Yagari-sensei gives him one last chance from seeing the time and effort he puts into during his spare time – the final major assessment coming up.

Too bad Kaname has been too distracted to improve. Always busy following Zero around campus (and if he can, off campus) like he promised, protecting him from danger, much to Zero’s chagrin.

Maybe his kouhai has finally noticed him after all these months, is what he would like to think if Zero wasn’t ignoring him majority of the time and still only interacting with him for art lessons.

Now here he is, the last day before the major assessment and he has not started. Looks like he’ll be doing last minute work like normal students. Maybe even completing it in class tomorrow since it’s been assigned for finishing touches.

“I’m going to the toilet”

“Ok” Kaname goes to stand up as well but is effectively cut off.

Zero gives Kaname a stern look, not allowing any protests. “You stay here, I don’t need you following me”

“...” sitting back down, Kaname watches Zero leave before turning to admire Zero’s artwork; a large wooden carving of his cherished horse, White Lily, is what Zero told him.

So beautifully made. The details and carving are very intricate. He can see the effort and joy put into making this delicate figure. How he even transmits emotions into his work and brings them to life is beyond him. 

As he expected, his angel is unique.

Kaname continues to marvel at the carving until Zero returns. Forgetting that he has his own assessment piece he needs to start on.

* * *

Zero opens the door to the art room to find his wooden carving of his horse that he’s been working on the past month for his assessment has broken into pieces. The head in the hands of the lone figure standing there, red-handed with his expression blank.

He takes a few steps forward. “What… why…” struck speechless, Zero has no idea what to ask first. “...Kaname... it was you this whole time?”

Zero shivers at the sardonic smile Kaname gives him, his wine colour eyes shining with delight.

 _‘Has kouhai finally_ noticed _me?’_

Kaname slowly stalks forward, dropping the head of the horse along the way. The ‘thunk’ upon hitting the ground resounding in the silence of the room. Wine colour eyes locked with amethyst colour ones.

Not once breaking their gaze, Zero’s back hits the wall next to the door. Kaname places both hands on either side of Zero’s head, trapping him. Yet, their eyes continue to engage in a silent battle. 

Face creeping closer together.

“Oi Zero you in?” Touga interrupts, the door opening with a bang.

Zero pushes Kaname away. Kaname lets him and steps back, creating distance between them.

“What are you two doing?”

Placing a fake mask of concern and slight anger, Kaname informs him in a steady voice, “Oh, perfect timing, Yagari-sensei. Someone has destroyed Zero’s artwork”

Touga looks around the room, spotting the scattered remains of the broken wooden figure. Spinning around to face Zero, his expression dead serious. “Zero, is it that psycho-fan again?”

Zero glances at Kaname from the corner of his eye before giving Touga his full attention. He slowly nods, “I think so”.

“Tsk. Damn it. How did this happen?”

Opting to stay quiet against his better judgement, Zero shakes his head and shrugs, “I don’t know. I went to the toilet only to come back to this”

Touga grunts, looking at Kaname for further explanation.

“Zero was taking a while so I left in search of him. My mistake, apparently”

“No. It’s good that you were with him. Who knows what that crazy stalker would do if he was alone with Zero”

“What will we do about Zero’s assessment?”

Touga sighs. “It can’t be helped, if you can put the pieces back together then I’ll ignore the cracks. Otherwise, you’ll have to create a new and less time-consuming piece, like drawing. I’m sure you can finish it easily in tomorrow’s lesson. I’ll even give you an extension if needed”

Zero nods.

“For now, you should return home. I’m going to go patrol and see if anyone suspicious is still lingering around.”

“I’ll leave after I clean up this mess”

“Should I take you home? Your motorbike is still being serviced.”

“Don’t worry, Yagari-sensei. I’ll make sure Zero returns home safely” Kaname promises.

Touga briefly looks towards Zero for any objections. None. He nods his consent and leaves the room. Door closing behind him.

Now alone again, Zero faces Kaname with a scowl. “Explain yourself”

Kaname’s face morphs into one of adoration. His angel is cute when angered too. The way his eyebrows scrunch up and his amethysts eyes darken. Those lips thinning yet still plump.

“Oi, speak”

“What is there to say?”

“Don’t fuck with me. Tell me why you’ve been doing this?”

Kaname tilts his head, “I thought it was obvious.”

“...”

Putting on his trademark stoic expression at Zero’s confusion, “ _No one_ is allowed to gaze upon the sheer artistic creations you make. _Only I can_. Only I can appreciate and admire the beauty of the artwork and its creator. Me. And. No. One. Else.”

“Wha?! So, you destroy my art that I’ve painstakingly worked on? You’re not making sense”

“Yes. I agree it’s a shame to destroy your brilliant works of art, but you never got my message and kept making more for others to see and not just for me. I had no choice.” He pauses, “Then you went and disappeared from the art world altogether and just as I was depressed and at my wits end, I found you here, in art class.”

“Huh! How am I supposed to know that? All you did was send pictures of my destroyed work and nothing else”

“I always praised your work, sponsored you, supported you in competitions and even paid high prices for your art. Is it not obvious how much I love your works of art?”

“Not with you destroying them like that, no” Zero refutes. Quite calm for someone who just discovered the psychopath who has been supporting and ruining his art for years.

“I apologise. Let me make it more clear then,” he peers deep into Zero’s eyes expressing his sincerity, “Zero, don’t let others see your work except for me”

Confounded by the _audacity_ of this bastard in front of him, Zero growls. “That’s not possible. I take art classes, there’s bound to be people who sees them and Yagari-shishou has to grade them too”

“A pity. However, I am willing to make exceptions until you complete your degree”

“Even then, I’m still not doing as you say, Kaname. Art is for everyone to enjoy. I can create some for you only, but I will not limit my talent to only you”

Kaname meets Zero’s glare with a hard look of his own. Chest to chest, both unwilling to back down.

“Nii-san!! Are you ok?” Ichiru’s yelling is heard from the hallway.

Followed by a new voice, “I’ve been told that sick bastard is back.”

Both turn towards the doorway to see two figures: one huffing out of breath and the other with an embarrassed grin.

“Sorry, are we interrupting something?” The tall, brown haired male asks, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Zero-nii-san… I can’t believe you managed to catch the King of all people”

“Huh?” 

Belatedly, Zero notices the close proximity between Kaname and him. Blushing he steps back, “You’re wrong. It’s not what you think”

“Ahuh, then why are you blushing” 

“Shut up, Kaito. You and Ichiru are at fault for spouting something stupid”

Kaname recognises the male as Kaito Takamiya; Zero and Ichiru’s childhood best friend and teacher to the Ethics class of Cross Academy High School Yuuki is attending. What is he doing here?

“Nice to meet you, Kaito Takamiya-san. I’m Kaname Kuran”

“Ah, yeah I already know who you are. Kind of hard not to from how much the females all worship you when you pick up your sister or when I overhear them when I visit campus”

“I see. I hope my sister isn’t too hard to teach since she has… difficulty understanding most things”

Ichiru snorts. “That’s an understatement”

Kaname smiles wryly. Kaito laughs it off. “It’s fine but more importantly, since when did you two become an item?”

“I’m telling you; you’ve got it all wrong! We’re only kouhai and senpai, nothing more.”

“Ohhhh, a kouhai-senpai love story” Ichiru gushes.

“No! Urg, tell them they’re wrong, Kaname”

Kaname just smiles endearingly at Zero, causing further misunderstandings and making Zero lose his temper. Beating the shit out of his best friend and brother while Kaname collects the mess he caused and keeps the pieces for himself.

Once done, Kaname offers to give everyone a ride back home but they all decline. Zero tried to hitch a ride back with Kaito but the two idiots thought he was being shy and made him go back with Kaname instead – even though the three of them live together! If only they knew that his crazy, stalker love-hate fan is actually Kaname… 

Wait. 

Why doesn’t he expose him for the culprit he is? He already has his answer from him, so he doesn’t need to pretend to not know like he did for Yagari-shishou.

Why indeed? Zero ponders for the rest of the day and well into the night.

* * *

The day Kaname dreads has arrived. The due date of their final major assessment; to create an artwork of something they love, be it an object, person, animal or abstract. As long as they can present their love in their works.

After yesterday’s mishaps, Zero has no choice but to draw White Lily, his beloved horse. He would rather paint but that takes too long, and time is not on their side. Focusing on finishing before the deadline, Zero speedily but carefully sketches the outlines before adding colour and texture to bring the picture to life. Forgetting the world around him – it’s just him and his art. 

He doesn’t even notice the blatant glances he gets from his brunette neighbour. Said brunette is unashamedly ogling his angel from every corner and angle available to him. 

Kaname is loving his concentration yet hating that part of Zero at the same time. His angel isn’t paying any attention to him but he’s too cute when he’s like this that Kaname forgives him. Not that Zero paid much attention to him in the first place.

Still in his own world, Zero gets a little frustrated trying to get the right shade of Lily’s mane and deciding on the background – should he make her shine under the moon or lively under the sun?

 _‘No. Dawn_ .’ A new chapter in his life. His biggest mystery is solved and is _still_ sitting right next to him creating another mystery. But he can continue forward, with or without Kaname in his life. Happy with his choice, he selects his colours and draws. Giving birth to his envision.

Some time passes and Zero is done; he checks over his work once, twice, thrice before nodding in satisfaction. Gathering his utensils and neatly packing them away into their respective boxes. Lastly, he puts his signature in the corner of the work as a trademark.

Suddenly, the world around him is back to normal. Remembering the helpful bane next to him, Zero wonders what horrendous drawing Kaname could be concocting. He looks over to satisfy his curiosity...

A loud gasp escapes from him, his pen dropping from his hand and rolling towards Kaname’s foot. Only stopping when they collide. 

Stunned, shocked. Zero’s reaction is stunted.

Upon hearing the loud gasp from his angel, Kaname looks over to see Zero stupefied. Bending down, he picks up Zero’s pen and hands it to him. Snapping Zero out of his surprise stupor. 

Zero blushes when his eyes meet Kaname’s as he straightens himself from picking up his pen. Two emotions warring against each other. He should be creeped out (the logical emotion in this situation) but he also can’t help but feel flattered. 

_‘Is that how he sees me?’_

Grabbing his pen out of Kaname’s hand with a mumbled thanks, Zero once again glances at Kaname’s artwork. Kaname follows Zero’s line of sight and smiles.

There on the easel, Kaname’s canvas that he’s been drawing on reveals his ethereal angel – a perfect full body portrait of Zero. Kaname captures and recreates the side profile of Zero sitting with a look of deep concentration etched on his face as he works on his own illustration. The lighting makes his silver hair glow and amethyst's eyes shine like jewels, reflecting happiness and love. 

Zero would have thought that Kaname cheated and took a photo then printed it onto the canvas, if not for the main highlight of this masterpiece – the halo floating above Zero’s head. 

Zero knows this is Kaname’s portrayal of his angel…

... The angel he always speaks so passionately and reverently of...

… Was _him_ all along.

Looking back at the blushing Zero, Kaname grins like a Cheshire cat.

 _‘Ah, kouhai has finally noticed me. And only_ me’

* * *

What? Didn’t you know? 

When it involves his beloved angel, Kaname becomes very serious. He can do anything and everything, so long as it’s for his angel, Zero. 

  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
